Mobile Suit Gundam 0093: Wayward Warriors
by Mirai-Rogue-Prime
Summary: The story of a struggle between Neo Zeon remnants and the EFSF unit chasing them following the Battle of Axis.
1. Chapter 1: The Panther and the Storm

**Mobile Suit Gundam 0093: Wayward Warriors.  
  
Chapter 1: The Panther and the Storm**  
  
The mood on the bridge of the Earth Federal Forces Clop class cruiser _Sussex_ was one of uneasy silence. The bridge crew sat fixated by the events unfolding before them, the only noise that could be heard was the distant hum of the main engines. The mighty asteroid base Axis was being engulfed by a bright multi coloured light and slowly but surely being pushed away from its collision course with the Earth.  
  
'What is the status of the Londo Bell?' asked Captain Alexander Jellico his throat dry.  
  
'They are retrieving their damaged and downed mobile suits,' replied Kyle Walker, Alexander's second in command. 'Neo Zeon is in full retreat. Most of their ships have been destroyed, but the _Rewloola_ and several of the Musaka are unaccounted for.'  
  
'I have a feeling we'll be dealing with them for some time,' said Alexander, 'Com, signal the _Ra Cailum_ ask if they require any assistance.' Normally when an order was given it was acted upon instantaneously however at this moment in time the bridge crew were still transfixed to the image of Axis beginning slowly pushed away.  
  
Seeing that his crew was not paying a great deal of attention to their captain, Kyle picked up a heavy book and slammed it against the navigation plotting table. The noise caused everyone on the bridge to jump slightly.  
  
'I know we've been through a lot recently.' he said gently, 'But we still have a job to do. The surviving Zeeks will be out there waiting for an opportunity to make their escape. We've got to keep our eyes open for when they do.'  
  
Reluctantly the bridge crew returned to their duties but they all still kept looking out of the corner of their eyes towards the Axis and the curtain of light now surrounding the Earth.

* * *

The bridge crew weren't the only ones transfixed by the Axis. In the pilot lounge adjacent to the _Sussex's_hanger the four Jegan pilots all stared out of the small portholes.  
  
'That damned rock is always causing trouble,' muttered veteran pilot James Keffer, 'I hope they get rid of it properly this time.' Keffer's battle hardened features scrutinised the Axis carefully.  
  
'What do you mean by that Lieutenant Commander?' asked Michael Sutherns, a fresh-faced rookie pilot who'd never actually been in combat yet.  
  
'What I mean is that they should have got rid if it after the big show down in 0089. We went through hell to stop Haman Karn's lot and then they go sell it to Char!' he exclaimed, 'They've got no sense at all. They do stupid things and then they wonder why people keep fighting against them. It's like they learned nothing from the Gryps War.'  
  
'Does that mean you were in the A.E.U.G. Lieutenant Commander?' asked Sutherns innocently as he sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room.  
  
'The boss has done it all kid.' Said Jason Raynor, another veteran pilot. 'He's been going since before the One Year War. Me and him have been together since we joined the Titans.'  
  
'You were in the Titans?' asked Sutherns confused.  
  
'We joined in 0084, back before they totally became a group of racist bastards.' said James, 'We left right after the 30 Bunch incident. We had joined up with Brigadier General Blex Forer when he founded A.E.U.G. It's all in the past now, where it belongs.'  
  
'Hey Jim, you reckon Amuro got out of that all right?' asked Henry Zigner who was still looking out of the portholes at Axis.  
  
'This was meant to be his final battle with Char,' mused James, 'So I don't really know, but I've got a bad feeling about it.' Seemingly content with the reply Henry went back to looking out the porthole. Michael however was confused again.  
  
'You guys know Amuro Ray?' he asked in amazement.  
  
'Yeah,' said Jason. 'Me and Henry know him from during the Gryps War, but the captain here knows him from the One Year War.'  
  
'He's a good man and a great pilot.' Said James, 'I can still remember how well he fought in Operation Star One.' James let his eyes drop. 'Brings back the memories, none of them are particularly good ones.'

* * *

In comparison with the rest of the crews, Alexander's personal quarters were in the lap of luxury. A computer access point, TV, desk and of course the 'en suite' bathroom with shower. The privileges of rank ensured that he didn't have to use the communal facilities. He didn't get it all his own way of course he quarters also doubled as his official office and more often than not as the ships briefing room.  
  
Alexander sat at his untidy and disorganised desk. It was littered with maintenance reports, supply requests and status reports. Some were weeks old Alexander was not very good at paperwork. He hated to admit it but he was a war captain, not suited to peacetime where paperwork and bureaucracy ruled unquestionably. He'd become a captain in a time where the Federation was more interested in beating Zeon than making sure every single thing a ship did was documented. That attitude had stuck with Alexander he preferred to let his executive officer do the paperwork while he commanded the ship.  
  
He lent back in his chair and let his eyes wonder. They eventually rested on a small photo frame. It was a picture of him, his wife and his little baby daughter having a picnic back in 78. He'd been on shore leave at the time but it got cut short due to the tensions rising over Zeon troop movements. When the war started his wife and daughter were visiting relatives in Sydney for New Years. Ten days later they died.  
  
Suddenly the whole ship rocked by an explosion, another threw Alexander out of his seat. Regaining his balance he drifted over to his COM panel.  
  
'This is the Captain. What the hell is going on?' he asked on an open channel to the bridge.  
  
'Captain it's the Zeeks!' replied a rather nervous crewman. 'They are attacking us!'  
  
'I'm on my way,' said Alexander kicking off the wall and floating over to the door.

* * *

As Alexander came onto the bridge the _Sussex_ was rocked again. The Officer on watch vacated the Captain's chair and let him sit down. Kyle Walker soon appeared on the bridge followed by James Keffer.  
  
'Rader, where's Zeon coming from?' asked Alexander.  
  
'Our right flank sir.' Said the crewman, 'We had an intermittent contact about 15 minutes ago but we were unable confirm them. There are still a lot of Minovsky particles hanging around from the battle earlier. I'm sorry we didn't spot them sir, they must have snuck through a bank of the particles.'  
  
'Don't worry.' Said Alexander, 'None of us were expecting a fight.'  
  
'Their captain must be an idiot,' said Kyle lowering his binoculars. 'To attack at this range. Even with his main guns he's not going to do much damage.'  
  
'All he's done is tell us where he is,' said James. 'I can have my boys out there in a flash Alex. You want us to go?'  
  
'How many of them are there?' asked Alexander  
  
'Two sir.' Said the Rader man, 'But only one of them is firing on us.'  
  
Alexander though for a few moments and then spoke. 'Helm turn us to face them. Weapons open fire with main guns and prepare for missile barrage.' He then turned to James. 'Deploy your men, but don't engage yet. Wait for them to launch and attack.'  
  
'You're the boss skipper,' said James and left the bridge.

* * *

When a pilot downs five enemies and gains the respect of his allies he becomes an Ace. When a pilot gains the respect of his enemies he becomes more than just an Ace he becomes something of a battlefield legend. James Keffer was one of those people he was no Red Comet but he was still good. During the One Year War Zeon forces gave him the nickname White Panther due to his amazing skill at stalking his prey. Although the Federation never allowed its pilots to give there mobile suits custom paint jobs, like Zeon did, they were allowed their own personal crests. James's was a stylised white coloured Panther head on a hexagonal black background.  
  
Fastening the last few clasps on his pilots suit James kicked off from the gantry over to the open cockpit of his RGM-89 Jegan. The left shoulder armour pad had James' crest painted on as he floated past it he patted it for good luck. Reaching the open cockpit he swung himself in legs first and settled himself in to the linier command chair. As the consoles closed in on him he put on his helmet but left the visor up. Beginning the start-up sequence the monitors flickered into life and he was presented with a 360- degree field of view of the hanger.  
  
'Everyone set?' he asked on the squadron COM channel.  
  
'Five lit and green boss,' said Jason.  
  
'I'm ready to frag some Zeeks,' replied Henry  
  
James waited for the last check, but it didn't come. 'Mike you ok?' he asked  
  
'Oh sorry Sir...I...I'm ready.' Stammered Mike.  
  
'Don't worry. Just remember your training and stick close to Jason and you'll do fine.' Said James reassuringly.  
  
'What!? I gotta baby sit?' blurted out Jason  
  
'We all have our crosses to bear Jason,' said Henry.  
  
'Alright cut the chatter,' said James moving his Jegan onto the mobile suit lift. 'We're going to deploy in standard defence formation until the enemy launches their mobiles.' James got three confirmations as his and Henry's mobile suits we brought up to the launch catapult. Letting the automated system lock his Jegan into place James waited for the sudden acceleration. Sure enough it came just as he expected it to. Not long after his launch the rest of his squad had taken up position.

* * *

As the _Sussex's _main guns opened up upon the Zeon Musakas, she also deployed several dummies. Most would consider this a fruitless gesture but when you understand how mobile suit sensor systems work it makes sense. When the mobile suit uses its camera the mobile suit's computer extensively enhances the images shown on the cockpit displays, and when a mobile suit or other vessel can be positively identified, crisp computer graphics are substituted for low-quality visuals.  
  
A few moments later Alexander ordered the start of the missile barrage. A set of six missiles streaked out of the launch tubes and flung themselves towards the Neo Zeon vessels. A second wave was launched almost immediately afterwards. It didn't take long for the _Sussex_ to gain success. One missile hit the lead Musaka's mobile suit launch control box, mounted on the ships nose, while another two hit the left wing blasting it off barely a quarter of its length from the hull.  
  
'James. The lead Musaka is launching its mobile suits.' Said Kyle his eye fixed in his binoculars. 'Four Gear Dogas. Ones an ace.'  
  
'An ace?' asked Alexander, 'How can you tell?'  
  
'Custom paint job.' He replied. 'Looks familiar though, but I can't place it.'  
  
'Let me look,' said Alexander taking a pair of binoculars. He stared into them for a few moments. 'Oh crap! It's the Storm Lord. Contact James immediately.'  
  
'We can't sir. Minovsky particles are too thick and they've already engaged.' Replied the Communications officer.

* * *

James and Henry's Jegans raced towards the Geara Dogas. They flew up high and fired the missile tubes mounted on their shields. Apart from clipping the foot of one of the Geara Dogas they did no damage. As James expected the Geara Dogas spilt up so that they could attack Jason and Mike. What James didn't expect was to have a yellow and black Geara Doga come screaming towards him firing its beam machinegun. James kicked in his thrusters to avoid the attack. As the two mobile suits passed each other time seemed to stop for a few seconds.  
  
'Storm Lord,' said James darkly.  
  
'Panther,' came an equally dark reply. The moment was held for a bit longer before James swung his suit around and began firing his beam rifle.

* * *

Jason was finding his task of baby-sitting Mike harder than he thought it would be. The kid had done Ok at the academy but he'd virtually fallen apart now. Fear was a pilot's worst enemy, and Mike had fallen victim to it. Desperately he fired a trio of shots from his beam rifle scoring a hit on a Geara Doga's shoulder armour but causing no real damage. Jason's Jegan shook as the other Geara Doga started shooting at him and succeed in blowing off the suits right foot.  
  
'Damnit Mike!' he yelled, 'Pull yourself together man! I can't take them both on my own!'

* * *

Henry wasn't having a good time either. It seemed to him that he was fighting some sort of super pilot. The Geara Doga was going too fast for him to track. When ever he tried to hit it his shots always went wild. Henry was a seasoned veteran of countless battles but this guy was too much.  
  
'What the hell!' he exclaimed. 'What is this guy? A Newtype?'  
  
The Geara Doga circled Henry's Jegan with lethal intent. The Geara Doga's pilot triggered a quick burst from his beam machinegun. The beams lanced through the Jegan's armour setting its right leg a drift in space. Henry kept firing his beam rifle in the vain hope he'd hit his superior opponent, but he was out matched and he knew it. So when the beam vaporised his cockpit it came more as a relief than anything else.

* * *

The muzzle of James' beam rifle flashed as streams of mega particles shot towards his target. An equally high volume was being returned.  
  
'I should have known a bastard like you would have escaped his meeting with the reaper!' he yelled. The two mobile suits kept exchanging fire, trying to hit their opponent while trying to avoid getting killed themselves.  
  
'It's not my fault James.' Said the Storm Lord. 'When the captain calls you can't ignore him.'  
  
'Since when did you support Char? Anthony!' replied James. 'You're just looking for an excuse to fight!' His next volley of beam rifle shots hit the Geara Doga's beam machinegun destroying it.  
  
'Maybe Panther! But I do it so well!' yelled Anthony as he ignited his beam sword, taking a swipe at James.  
  
James replied by bringing up his own beam sabre and blocking the blow. The two mobile suits held it for a few seconds before both breaking off and trying to swing around and get behind their enemy. Again and again the beam collided both pilots seemed evenly matched neither able to gain the upper hand.  
  
The bright flash of Henry's reactor cooking off distracted James momentarily giving Anthony a chance to strike. James' fast reaction time however saved him from certain death as the beam sword sliced off his Jegan's right arm and embedded itself partway into the Jegan's torso. In the few seconds that Anthony's arm was stuck James he brought his shield down on to the Geara Doga's undefended back while firing his Vulcan gun.  
  
Anthony broke off and was about to continue his attack when the Musakas firing the flares to signal a retreat interrupted him.  
  
'Looks like a draw again my old friend,' said Anthony turning to return to his vessel.  
  
'Yes it is.' Said James to himself, 'But our luck won't last forever. We'll kill each other eventually.'  
  
He turn his Jegan and around and headed back to the _Sussex_ to asses the damage from the battle. He knew that Henry had bought it, but he didn't know what happened to Jason or Mike. As he came in closer to the _Sussex_ he could see why the battle had ended. Several gaping holes were littered along the cruisers hull. She was listing hard to port. On the far side of the _Sussex_ he could see Jason and Mike, both of their suits were damaged but neither destroyed.

* * *

On the _Sussex's_ bridge Alexander gave a sigh of relief. Considering the odds they came off lucky. He wasn't sure why the second Musaka hadn't launched its mobile suits, maybe it didn't have any or maybe they were confident in the Storm Lords abilities.  
  
'How bad is it?' he asked Kyle who'd been reading a damage control report.  
  
'Plenty of holes, some slight superstructure damaged, some damage to the engines and twelve killed, thirty wounded.' He said. Alexander winced.  
  
'Do we know where the _La Vie En Rose II_ is?' asked Alexander pensively.  
  
'She was lurking around near the Luna last time we spotted her.' Replied Kyle. 'You think we'll be able to get them to help us?'  
  
'It's worth a try,' replied Alexander. 'There's no point going back to Luna 2. I'm sure they won't say no, if we're lucky someone we know will be in command.'  
  
'I think I remember someone saying something about her commander changing recently.' Said Kyle. 'Anyway it's the best option we have.' 


	2. Chapter 2: Towards the Rock

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Towards the Rock**  
  
Commander Anthony Curran drifted down from the cockpit of his Geara Doga to the gantry where his wingman was standing. As the two pilots exited the hanger Anthony observed the younger man's movements. The most notable thing to Anthony was the assertiveness of the pilot's body posture, the younger pilot was obviously proud of his success today.  
  
'You performed well today.' said Anthony, 'You're fast becoming an excellent pilot.'  
  
'Thank you sir,' replied Edward Carson, 'I'm honoured that you would take note of my abilities.'  
  
'How could I miss them?' said Anthony with a hint of laughter in his voice. 'You dispatched that Jegan with great skill.'  
  
'Thank you sir.' replied Edward, 'But sir, I have one question.'  
  
'And that is?' asked Anthony.  
  
'Well sir I was wondering why you seemed to have so much trouble with that Jegan today.'  
  
'Yes he was a tough one.' mused Anthony. 'That pilot and I go back a long way. He and I were fighting each other when you were still at school. You should be careful if you ever have to fight him.'  
  
'I'm not scared! I could take him!' said Edward defiantly.  
  
'Many young pilots, just like you, have said that,' said Anthony his tone suddenly going dark. 'I've had to send a lot of letters home to families who've lost their sons to that man. I would hate to send another.'

* * *

Leaving the now brooding Edward in the pilots changing rooms Anthony made his way to the captains briefing room. The captain of the _Lutzow_ was, in Anthony's opinion, an idiot. Not just because of the way the pre- battle barrage was fired way too early but also because he was man who was full of himself and incredibly arrogant. Even worse he was a liar, and Anthony didn't like liars. Anthony had been forced to endure the captain's dinner parties, where the captain made up fanciful stories of his alleged bravery during the One Year War.  
  
When he entered the briefing room Anthony nodded to each of the officers, but ignored the captain. This briefing room wasn't the sort you'd expect to find on a warship, it was lavishly decorated with all the trappings of late 19th Century Europe. This room was yet another reason Anthony didn't like the captain; it served no purpose other than to satisfy the captain's obsession with the 19th Century.  
  
The Captain's name was Ross Atherton; he was a short man who lacked any really definable features. The kind of person who if you passed in the street you wouldn't think twice about.  
  
'Well gentlemen,' started Captain Atherton. 'After these last few days events we must consider our next course of action. Our main force has been scattered and by all accounts our leader is missing or possibly worse. Now my suggestion is for use to return to Sweetwater and await the rest of the fleets return.'  
  
'Are you really so stupid Captain?' asked Anthony from the back of the room where he had his arms crossed. 'Do you really think we'll be able to just waltz back to Sweetwater? We all know how the Federation works they'll have already seized Sweetwater and going back there will end our little rebellion.'  
  
'Then what do you suggest Commander?' asked Atherton who had venom in his voice and was clearly angered by Anthony's outburst.  
  
'It's simple Captain. We must gather as much of our forces as possible while acquiring a base to act as a command centre.' said Anthony.  
  
'And how do you intend to accomplish that?'  
  
'Well to begin with we must understand our enemy. The Federation won't risk sending out the Colony Garrisons for fear of outright rebellion. So we only have to deal with their forces already in the field.' said Anthony. 'Currently they'll comprise of Londo Bell and any surviving forces from Luna 2. In its current state Londo Bell is not a problem, they've lost all their best pilots to the Battle of Axis. The Luna 2 fleet will similarly be shattered and of no really threat.'  
  
'They not sound much of a threat Commander.' spat Atherton.  
  
'Of course they don't, that's because they aren't.' replied Anthony. 'However we all know full well that the Federation has a knack of recovering quickly after they've been bloodied. We shall not have a long time before they are able to run us down easily.'  
  
'So what is it you recommend?'  
  
'We will go to the true home of Neo Zeon.' declared Anthony, 'and no I do not mean the shattered remnants of Axis. I mean _Moussa_ and Core 3. The Federation will never think to search for us there.'

* * *

The great space dock ship _La Vie En Rose II_ hid within a field of dummy asteroids not far from Luna. While she was named after her sister ship, which was sunk during the First Neo Zeon War, the _La Vie En Rose II_ had numerous improvements built into her.  
  
Through the dummy asteroid field the _Sussex_ limped, as the two ships closed in on each other the _La Vie En Rose's_ scaffold descended to secure the stricken vessel in place.  
  
On the _Sussex's_ bridge James couldn't hold back his feelings for the bigger ship. 'That is one ugly boat.'  
  
'I think she's looking great right now.' replied Alexander 'Especially considering how much we need her. We're lucky there are even considering helping us out. It's not like the old days when we could go hook up with her whenever we wanted.'  
  
'So who's commanding it?' asked James.  
  
'From my understanding it's Catherine Williamson,' replied Alexander sheepishly. He watched realisation dawn on James' face before starting to laugh.  
  
'No wonder.' said James with mock scorn. 'Who else would come and bail us out.'  
  
'I can't think of anyone else with the spare parts we need.' said Kyle as he propelled himself onto the bridge. 'Do try to behave yourself when we dock James.'  
  
'Whatever you say sir.' said James as he made his way to leave the bridge.

* * *

After the docking was complete a swarm of engineers and technicians from the _La Vie En Rose II_ engulfed the _Sussex_ as they surveyed the damage and calculated how long it would take to repair it all.  
  
The _Sussex's_ three pilots had little do since their mobile suits had been taken in for repair so they took advantage of the _La Vie En Rose II's_ gravity block and suitably spacious canteen.  
  
'The food here is pretty good isn't it?' said Michael Sutherns taking a bite out of the burger he ordered.  
  
'Better than most ship's we've served on' commented Jason. 'I'm telling you, half the time we've been out in space the cook has always been a crappy one.'  
  
The doors to the canteen opened and in walked a woman wearing the blue uniform of an Anaheim Electronics ship captain.  
  
'Sitting down on the job again James? You'll get into trouble for doing that.' She declared as she walked towards the table where the three pilots were sitting. 'Hello Jason, I see you are keeping well.'  
  
'As well as can be expected when you keep him as company,' said Jason as he jerked a thumb at James. 'You look well Catherine.'  
  
'What have I done to deserve this level of abuse?' asked James indignantly.  
  
'Being an arse for years on end.' replied Catherine Williamson as she used a free hand to gently hit James around the back of his head. 'I here you're squaring up against Anthony again, how many times does this make it?'  
  
'I lost count long ago.' replied James. He ran his hands through his hair. 'I'm getting old; I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.'  
  
'Maybe I have something that'll be able to help you.' said Catherine carefully. 'We're carrying a test unit that you might be interested in.'  
  
'Oh what is it?' James sat up straighter in his chair as his interest was caught. 'Not another full armour Gundam is it?'  
  
'Nothing so grand.' she replied. 'It's a powerful prototype Jegan Sniper unit, the RGM-89L Jegan-L.'  
  
'I like the sound of it already.' James practically jumped out if his chair with excitement. 'Where is it?'  
  
Catherine had to suppress a laugh. 'You're just a big kid at heart aren't you?'

* * *

Anthony fell into the chair in the corner of his small cabin on the _Lutzow_, he was tired not just from the days battle but from his very life style. Even the few years between the end of the First Neo Zeon War and the start of Char Aznable's Neo Zeon offensive hadn't been all that peaceful, most of that time was spent preparing of the Axis drop operation. Anthony really believed that he hadn't really rested since before the One Year War. At one time long ago he used to believe in all the rhetoric around the future of spacenoids, now he didn't believe in anything other than the desire to finish everything.  
  
'Commander we're approaching _Moussa_.' said a bridge officer over the communication channel from the bridge.  
  
'Very well.' managed Anthony quietly. 'I'll be along momentarily.'  
  
The monitor died and Anthony slowly dragged himself out of the chair. He rubbed his face gently trying to get some life back into himself.  
  
Anthony wasn't your normal Neo Zeon solider, unlike most of Char's followers Anthony was from the devastated Side 5 and not Side 3. He'd fought during the One Year War his piloting skills had only had let him achieve the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade but it didn't take long for one of the upper echelons noticed him. The idea of a solider not from Side 3 and doing well for the Principality was seen as a propaganda gold mine. Anthony was quickly promoted as far as Commander, but he had little real power it wasn't until the later stages of the war that he was able to get back on top the frontlines and into the fighting again. Then of course he ran into James again. That had been an interesting day.  
  
Anthony exited his cabin and made his way to the bridge of the _Lutzow_. When he reached the bridge he could see the asteroid _Moussa_ off in the distance, it was still lodged into the side of the Core 3 colony cylinder.  
  
There was still something gnawing at the back of his mind as if he was forgetting something. Then he twigged and spoke aloud. 'Have the _Graudenz_ dock with _Moussa_ and assess the capabilities of the two.'  
  
'What do you intend we do Commander?' asked Captain Atherton.  
  
'We're going to pick something up that I left behind a little while ago.' replied Anthony calmly. 'Something I think we'll find very useful. Set heading to Side 2.'

* * *

The last few days had passed slowly for Alexander Jellico. The _Sussex_ had been repaired to a fair degree of readiness by the _La Vie En Rose II_ but now they were just quietly staking out a large pile of debris within Side 2. James had insisted on it. Alexander could remember the battlefield well but he wasn't entirely sure if Anthony would actually show up, it seemed such a long shot. Not to mention to fact they were still a pilot down.  
  
'Any word from the Side 2 garrison?' he asked his communications officer.  
  
'None yet sir,' replied the officer. 'There last message said they would send a ship out to meet us but that was four hours ago.'  
  
'Typical, they never do anything you want them to.' said Alexander bitterly.  
  
'Captain! I'm detection two contacts approaching.' reported the radar operatior loudly. 'They are coming from two different directions!'  
  
'Identify quickly!' barked Alexander  
  
'One Salamis Kai and one Musaka!' declared the radar officer.  
  
'Oh great looks like the party is really starting now.' said Alexander through gritted teeth.

* * *

James sat in the cockpit of his new Jegan-L. It was a nice machine though most the improvements over the standard Jegan were merely average, however it was in the armaments where the new machine really shined. Long range missile pods on the shoulders and a long beam assault rifle made it a powerful machine.  
  
James had no doubt that Anthony would come back to Side 2 eventually. This had after all been where they last fought each other and was where Anthony had abandoned his old ship, the _Mirandra_. James was sure that Anthony would come back for it; they were both sentimental old fools.  
  
'Are you two ready?' he asked over the squadron communication channel.  
  
'Yes sir.' replied Jason. 'We've gotta get them back for Henry.'  
  
'I'm ready sir.' said Mike Sutherns.  
  
'Right our mission is to stop them reaching the _Mirandra_ at any cost.' said James firmly.  
  
'What's the _Mirandra_ sir?' enquired Sutherns  
  
'It's a green Neo Zeon Endra class cruiser.' replied James. 'She's smashed up against an asteroid in this region, you can't miss her. An allied Salamis Kai is heading into the area so we'll have some back up for this run I don't know what her compliment is but I reckon it'll be GM IIIs.'  
  
James' Jegan-L moved onto the catapult and readied itself of launch. Shortly after it was flung into space and catapult reset for the next mobile suit.

* * *

Curran's four Geara Dogas sped towards the green bulk of the _Mirandra_. Two of them peeled off to come around the ship from above while the second pair went in below.  
  
Anthony observed the battered hull of his old ship with wistful remembrance; she'd been a good and strong ship. Now he needed her again. What he was after was hidden within her hold, powerful relics of the past conflict. He watched as a team of normal suited engineers boarded the ship, their mission was to prepare the equipment for his arrival.  
  
'Lieutenant Carson, get ready to board the _Mirandra_.' started Anthony but his train of thought was cut off by a wave of mega particles flashing before his Geara Doga. 'What the hell!'  
  
'Feddie Jegans sir!' yelled Carson as he dodged another beam.  
  
'Damnit Panther when did you get so smart!' screamed Anthony. He swung his Geara Doga round and sent it hurtling towards the approaching Jegans. 'You bastard you're not supposed to be here yet!'  
  
James grinned as the yellow and black Geara Doga hurtled towards him. He urged his Jegan-L to go faster as he levelled the long beam assault rifle again. The rifle had exceptional range and an unusually high rate of fire for what was especially a sniper rifle James just hoped he'd be able to use in successfully at the close ranges he and Anthony usually fought at.  
  
'Looks like I've managed to you off.' James said to the image of the Geara Doga on his monitor. 'I can read you too easily Anthony; you've got to try harder!'

* * *

Jason Raynor's beam rifle spat fire at the enemy Geara Dogas. He and Mike Sutherns had gone after the pair hovering above the _Mirandra_ while James had elected to take on the lower pair by himself. Naturally Jason wasn't really happy with James' decision but there was little he could really do. Ever since the end of the First Neo Zeon war Jason had noticed that James was acting more erratically he was worried that James might do something they'd all regret.  
  
He fired the beam rifle again managing to score a scathing blow to one of the Geara Dogas causing it to tumble. He fired another two shots in quite succession causing the wounded Neo Zeon mobile suit to explode.

* * *

By now the four GM IIIs from the Salamis Kai cruiser _Ardent_ had launched and were closing in on the melee. Although the GM IIIs were older than the Jegans they had more firepower at their disposal which helped to even out the differences in mobility.  
  
Edward Carson also noted the arrival of the GM IIIs and decided to greet them. He kicked his Geara Doga into overdrive and thrust towards the intruders. As he closed his fired his beam machine gun at he lead GM. The yellow beam smashed through the GM III's titanium alloy shoulder armour. As the beam continued through it set off the missiles stored in the GM III's shoulder launcher. The secondary explosions sent the GM III careering out of control. The Geara Doga closed in and kicked the GM in its torso before firing its beam machinegun again and peppering the stricken GMs cockpit.  
  
The other GMs broke formation to evade the rampant Neo Zeon ace. One GM swung around and fire off all its missiles at the Geara Doga. Carson deftly avoided the missiles and closed in brandishing his beam axe. He hacked off the GMs head before slashing its backpack he zoomed off away from the GM as it exploded.

* * *

James' Jegan and Anthony's Geara Doga span around each other trying to get an advantage. James fired the missiles built into his Jegan's shield and quickly followed up by first a quick burst of his long beam assault rifle. Anthony dodged the missiles but flew straight into the beam fire. The beams sliced off his mobile suit's right arm at the elbow. However he immediately recovered and wiped out his beam sword and took several short swipes at James' Jegan.  
  
For his own part James back off trying to keep plenty of room between him and Anthonys damaged suit. Training the long beam assault rifles laser designator on the damaged suit he fired off three of his long missiles from the pods on his shoulder hardpoints.  
  
All three of the missiles impacted with the Geara Doga. Anthony anticipated the danger and triggered his escape pod just in time. Cursing to himself Anthony attached a vernier pack to his normal suit and escaped the pod and headed to the _Mirandra._  
  
James knew than Anthony had survived the destruction of his Geara Doga but right now he knew he had something more important to do. Anthony's wingman was tearing through the GM IIIs and they had to be protected. He manoeuvred the Jegan around and jetted off towards the hostile Neo Zeon suit.

* * *

Carson's Geara Doga danced around the Salamis Kai class cruiser _Ardent_. The big ships weapons were throwing up a mighty hail of defensive fire but they failed to hit the agile mobile suit. The cruiser was however making it very difficult for Carson to get off a clean shot; he couldn't stay still long enough to aim properly.  
  
Suddenly Carson felt the presence of an enemy approaching from behind him. He turned round just in time to see the Jegan off in the distance as it fired. The stream of mega particles smashed through Carson's beam machine gun and shredded the Geara Dogas torso. Carson swore as his mobile suit span out of control and half the monitors in his cockpit died.  
  
Slowly Carson was able to regain control of the mobile suit. To his horror through the flashing, blinking static of his damaged monitors he could see the image of a GM III bearing down on him with its beam sabre drawn. Then just as abruptly as it appeared the GM III disappeared in a wash of yellow mega particles that enveloped the whole mobile suit.  
  
The great beam carried on and smashed into the bow of the _Ardent_. The beam lanced through the missile storage bunkers and caused explosions deep within the warship that resulted in the _Ardent's_ whole bow exploding. The force of the explosion caused the great warship to writhe off its even course.

* * *

James swung his Jegan-L around to see where the beam had come from. He desperately scanned the area before his vision fell on the _Mirandra_. 'No it can't be!' he gasped. Standing on the bow of the _Mirandra_ was one of Neo Zeon's most fiendish mobile suits, it was a Doven Wolf with its beam rifle set to mega launcher mode.  
  
The Doven Wolf aimed the mega launcher again and once it was full charged let loose another stream of mega particles. The stream raced through space and made contact with the command tower of the stricken _Ardent_. After that last attack the venerable cruiser hung dead in space as she was consumed by secondary explosions.  
  
'Fall back!' yelled James to any allied unit that could hear him as he fired off a set of 'retreat' flares. 'We can't win this battle now!' 


	3. Chapter 3: Finding the Way

**Chapter 3: Finding the Way**  
  
James sat in the _Sussex's_ darkened briefing room. On the large wall monitor an intricate map of the Earth Sphere provided the only illumination in the room. James shifted his position slightly as he pull out a watch and checked the time. He studied the map carefully, going through each of the locations where Anthony could have gone. There were numerous possibilities but all he had to do was pick one. A slight noise alerted him to the presence of another person in the briefing room.  
  
'Any luck?' asked Alexander Jellico quietly. James merely shook his head. 'What about Sweetwater?' asked the captain.  
  
'He's too paranoid for that.' replied James. 'He'll be thinking that the Space Forces rushed in there after the failure at Axis.'  
  
'But they didn't.' said Alexander. 'The Security Council is too scared of more rebellions in the Sides, the fleets won't sail. They can't use Londo Bell or the Luna II fleet, it'll take a lot more than this to call in the big guns.'  
  
'While that might be the truth, it's not what Anthony will believe.' said James shifting in his seat slightly. 'He can still remember when the Federation had balls and would risk it.'  
  
Alexander sighed and sat down next to James and vaguely stared at the map. 'Those days are long gone, it's more like cover your arse and make sure the bribes keep coming in. Do you think they'll let me retire yet?'  
  
James half cocked his head to gaze at his commanding officer. 'No, you don't have enough grey hair yet.'  
  
'Well that shouldn't take too long if you keep up like this.' retorted Alexander. 'I'd have had a quiet career if it weren't for you.'  
  
'You make it sound like I did it on purpose.' sniffed James. 'I've never tried to cause anyone trouble, it just sort of happens around me.'  
  
'You don't suppose he might have.....no surely he wouldn't.' started Alexander.  
  
'What?' asked James straightening up.  
  
'Well you don't suppose he might have gone to _Moussa_?' replied the captain. 'Sure it's beat up but he could probably hide out there and neither the Federation nor the Republic goes near it.'  
  
James stood and strolled over to the map and look at the area where _Moussa_ was located. 'I hate to say it but you might be right.' he spoke softly. 'It's just the kind of place he'd go. Have you had any luck getting us some help?'  
  
'Well the Side garrisons are all sitting on their hands waiting for everything to blow over as usual.' said Alexander standing up and moving over to where James was. 'However I have been able to call in a few favours and got us the _Prasutagus_ and _Calgacus_. Both Salamis Kais that escaped Luna II, mixed bag on the MS front; Jegans and GM IIIs.'  
  
James laughed briefly, 'oh it just wouldn't be a fight without some Sally Kais eh?'  
  
'I don't know what good they'll be but they seem fairly fired up and after some revenge for Luna II.' Alexander wasn't all that keen on letting people fight out of revenge, it was generally less than productive however at the moment it was all he had to work with. 'Considering your mood I'm sure they'll fit in nicely.'

* * *

Down in the Sussex's hanger Jason Raynor was teaching Mike Sutherns some of the finer points of mobile suit combat. Mike was in his Jegan while Jason was talking into him from the hanger control room.  
  
'Not as random or clumsy as a beam rifle.' said Jason, 'a beam sabre is an eloquent weapon.' They all knew that the Geara Doga was better than the Jegan in just about every category so it was decided that it would be best to engage at close range and try to win them over in close combat. 'You have to let go of your conscious self and act on instinct.'  
  
'Ok.' Said Mike as he readied his beam sabre for the next simulator round. A Geara Doga appeared, its beam sabre already activated. Mike let himself back off and let the Geara Doga advance. Then he stopped trying to formulate battle plans in his mind and just let instinct take over. The Geara Doga went in for a wide heavy swipe across Mike's midriff. Almost instantly Mike brought his own sabre around to block while bringing his Jegan up into a position above the Zeon mobile suit. Breaking contact he immediately went into the attack bringing his sabre down upon the Geara Doga's undefended top. The sabre began to eat into the Zeonic mobile suits thick armour, the Geara Doga tried to bring its own sabre around but Mike knocked it from the Geara Dogas hand with his shield.  
  
'See you can do it,' said Jason. 'You need to stop relying on knowledge in battle. Sure it helps to know stuff, but if you can't act on instinct you'll find it very hard to stay alive.'  
  
'Yeah it was easier that time,' said Mike as his beam sabre carried on through the Geara Doga ending the simulation.  
  
'Of course that's the easy one.' said Jason idly. 'The real challenge will be fighting the older Neo Zeon mobile suits.'  
  
'You mean like that big one that sunk the Salamis Kai?' asked Mike. 'What was that anyway, I don't remember it from the academy?'  
  
'That monster was a Doven Wolf, right nasty buggers that appeared right at the end of the war.' said Jason; bitter memories were bubbling to the surface. 'Its got a thing the Zeeks called a Quasi-Psycommu.'  
  
'What's one of them?' asked Mike again. He enjoyed talking with the older pilots; they were so much more experienced than he was and had lots of stories to share.  
  
'Well to put it simply, it lets an oldtype pilot do the kind of things only a newtype could do.' replied Jason. 'Like using remote weapons and the like. Back during the last scrap with Neo Zeon me and the Lieutenant Commander fought against those buggers at Side 2, it was one hell of a fight in the old rust bucket mobile suits we had.'  
  
'Will we be able to beat it with our Jegans?' questioned Mike. 'I mean they aren't the best mobile suits in the world.'  
  
'The thing you've got to remember about the Doven Wolf is that it's big and unwieldy.' spoke Jason authoritivly. 'So what we've got to do is use our agility and hopefully got the jump on it. Now enough of this, back to doing your practice.'

* * *

Anthony Curran stalked through _Moussa's_ docking port. The asteroid had taken a lot of damage in the last stages of the first Neo Zeon war and even now the docking port was a drifting mass of debris. Anthony was angry, angry at himself and at James. The fact that he'd lost his Geara Doga unsettling, it wasn't the first time he'd had a mobile suit blown out from under him but it was never easy. There was however one consolation, although he'd lost the Geara Doga he had managed to find the mobile suit he used during the later stages of last war. He'd been surprised at how good a condition the old Zaku III Custom had been in. There was also the Doven Wolf, which he'd used to scare off James. Anthony didn't like the Doven Wolf; he'd never been keen on the quasi-psycommu technology that it used. He'd let Edward Carson use it instead, the young pilot was practically a newtype and would be able to take advantage of its capabilities better.  
  
He left the docking port and entered the myriad of corridors that linked the port to the gravity block. The memories folded back all to easily after the fall of A Baoa Qu he'd joined the forces that retreated to Axis and spent many years waiting within the asteroid. It was here that the dream of Neo Zeon was born and perhaps if it hadn't been for Toto that dream could have been fulfilled.  
  
'Commander you look troubled. Is there something I can help you with?'  
  
Anthony turned to look at the person who'd spoken. It was Warren Luther a loyal friend and companion who'd accompanied Anthony ever since they'd met each other at the Zeon officer training school in UC 0075. 'Oh it's nothing Warren, just wondering about how James got so smart.'  
  
'Perhaps he's been taking lessons since your last encounter.' commented Warren, Anthony snorted a laugh. Warren Luther was loyal to the old order of the Principality and still wore his Space Attack Force unit badge with pride. Anthony might have lost his zeal but Warren hadn't. Warren wasn't a fanatic, like those fools who'd been slaughtered during Operation Stardust, but he did firmly believe in Contolism.  
  
Anthony looked at his friend and noticed the concern on his face. 'Now it's my turn, what's troubling you Warren?'  
  
'Not to be disrespectful sir, but my sources inform me that Major Kaufman's cruisers have been sighted returning to Sweetwater.' said Warren directly. Although he was a fully qualified mobile suit pilot he was more suited to the delicate role of information gathering. 'I even have unconfirmed reports that the _Rewloola_ has also been sighted heading there. So I must wonder why we are here at _Moussa_ and not heading for Sweetwater.'  
  
Anthony paused to consider his reply. 'All valid points my friend. First I would take no notice of Kaufman and his elusive Special Operations Executive they are a bunch of thugs and assassins he'll be caught in no time at all.' He paused again to line up his next train of thought. 'We still have no official word on the _Rewloola_, we don't even know if it escaped Londo Bell at Axis. Even if Sweetwater was safe it wouldn't be long before the Federation deploys it's assets from Luna and closed down the colony, even if it's in the Republic.'  
  
'I have not heard of anything out of the ordinary happening at any of the Federal bases on Luna.' said Warren less than convinced by his commanding officer. 'However it is possible my sources missed something. Very well Commander, I will not question your decision. Captain Atherton is waiting for you in the command centre.'  
  
'Wonderful, now I must contend with that fool.'  
  
'I'm sure you'll manage sir,' said Warren. 'You normally do.'

* * *

The _Sussex_ was once again hidden within the _La Vie En Rose II's_ dummy asteroid field however this time the Clop class cruiser wasn't docked with the space dock ship. Currently the Salamis Kai cruiser _Calgacus_ was docked and undergoing minor repairs. Neither of the two Salamis Kais escaped damage when they fled Luna II but thankfully the damage wasn't critical and they even managed to get a full load of mobile suits.

* * *

Alexander stood arms crossed looking out of one of the _La Vie En Rose II's_ many windows. He could see the _Sussex_ and _Prasutagus_ off among the dummy asteroids. He heard a noise from the back of the room and he turned slightly to see what caused it.  
  
'I'm not disturbing you am I?' asked Catherine Williamson. 'You look tense.'  
  
Alexander smiled. It'd been six years since he first met the brown haired Anaheim employee. He found her personality and demeanour very attractive, he suspected that he'd fallen in love with her years ago and was willing to bet she shared his feelings. However he'd never told Catherine how he felt, it was almost as if he'd be betraying the memory of his first wife Rebecca.  
  
'Just worried about the future.' he replied. 'It seems as though James and Anthony are rushing head long towards their fate and there's nothing I can do expect sit by and watch.'  
  
'They've been going off the rails for years, what makes you think this time will be any different? They meet again, fight and it ends in a draw with one of them retreating.' she said plainly. 'They'll keep going at it until they're in some old peoples home somewhere.'  
  
'No I don't think so.' said Alexander gravely. 'James has been getting worse; he'd have been kicked out of the EFSF long ago if I wasn't protecting him.'  
  
'Then why are you doing it?' she asked as she sat down on one of the many couches in the room.  
  
'He couldn't possibly survive in the real world.' replied Alexander. 'He's been in the military since before the One Year War, he was a teenager the last time he was a civilian.'  
  
'You could say the same thing about you Alexander.' said Catherine coyly. 'Can you survive in the real world?'  
  
'I hope so.' he replied wistfully. 'You know I'm going to have to find some way to get out of the Federation Forces sometime soon. I know it must sound silly but I've always wanted to open a café over the years I've saved up enough money it's just I need a chance to get it going.'  
  
'It doesn't sound silly to me,' she said softly. 'Sounds like quite a nice little dream to me. Maybe you'd let me join you?'  
  
Alexander looked at her slightly shocked, it was a very tempting offer but he was taken back by her forthrightness. 'Look...I...I'd really like that.' he finished. He'd spent the last fourteen years mourning the loss of his wife and daughter, perhaps now it was time to move on. He was thirty six and had spent most of his adult life fighting wars; maybe it was time to settle down. 'Of course first we have to get through this crisis.'  
  
'Now you have a reason to come back alright.' she said smiling. 'You have to come back so we can open your café.' She stood and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

James' Jegan-L darted through the dummy asteroids surrounding the Federation vessels. The other Jegans and GM IIIs of the force were spreading out, Jason and Mike formed up on James' wings. It was a crude and rather unfair training exercise but having the _Sussex_ team take on the mobile suits from the _Prasutagus_ and _Calgacus _would go a small way to simulating the situation with Anthony's Neo Zeon. James knew Jason had been putting Mike through extra simulator training, he hoped that the young pilot had improved.  
  
The _Prasutagus'_ and _Calgacus'_ mobile suit teams had a total of five Jegans and three GM IIIs, all gleamed from the Luna II garrison. None of the pilots were particularly experiences apart from their beating by Neo Zeon. In many ways the Federation was still suffering from the loss of so many veteran pilots during the Grypps War.  
  
They weren't using live mega particle weapons for this training exercise just low power lasers, fitted to their existing weapons, which could only 'paint' a target. Even still it you were hit the mobile suits computer would simulate the damage and disable systems accordingly.  
  
James triggered his communications system and toggled it over to the frequency being used by all the Federal mobile suits in the area. 'This is White Panther to Lieutenant Wallace and Lieutenant Crilly; you may begin your attack now.' He then toggled the frequency back to the squadron channel. 'Alright you two time to show them what we're made of, try not to get hit too easily we need to get this guys up to standard or they'll be slaughtered by Neo Zeon.'  
  
'No trouble sir.' replied Jason.  
  
'Yeah all we have to do it take down 2.666666667 mobile suits each.' said Mike, who'd picked up quite considerably after Jason's help.  
  
'How exactly did you work that out?' asked Jason who was puzzled by the seemingly accurate mathematical statement.  
  
'I used the calculator.' replied Mike plainly.  
  
'What calculator?' asked Jason who was still confused.  
  
'Jason are you trying to tell me you didn't know that these Jegans have built in calculators?' asked James. 'What did you do with the manual I gave you when we first got the Jegans?' There was no response from Jason's mobile suit. 'Jason?'  
  
'Look I was meaning to read it, but I kept getting distracted!' said Jason trying to defend himself. Suddenly there was a flash as a beam zoomed past the three Jegans. 'Bugger they've caught up already!'

* * *

The training exercise turnout to be a rather short affair; by the end of it only James, Mike and Lieutenant George Crilly's mobile suits were still active. James was not impressed by the performance, two of Lieutenant Rigby Wallace's pilots had flown into dummy asteroids and most of the pilots were very sloppy in their piloting. Even Jason had gone down because of a silly mistake, but at least he got his 2.6.  
  
James did decide that there had been one good thing to come out of the exercise, and that was the greatly improved performance of Mike Sutherns who seemed to have completely changed since his first battle. He could only surmise that this was a good thing, of course at the back off his mind he felt uneasy about training a young man into becoming a killing machine. It had happened to him and he didn't really want to see it happen to anyone else.  
  
James knew that Mike hadn't joined the Earth Federation Space Forces to become a solider; he was one of many who'd joined up because he couldn't get a job in the colonies. With the end of the first Neo Zeon war the Earth Sphere had quietened down again and the Earth Federation Space Forces returned to being dull but well paid employment.  
  
By the time the mobile suit teams returned to their cruisers the Federation vessels were already preparing to set sail to Side 3. The cruisers had deployed in a rough V formation with the _Sussex_ the head. James' Jegan-L was the last to touch down on the _Sussex's_ deck so that he'd be the first to take off, James was a firm believer of leading from the front.  
  
'Captain have you set course for _Moussa_?' he asked. Alexander's face had appeared in a communications window on the panoramic monitor.  
  
'Yes James we have.' replied Alexander reluctantly. 'You got to remember something very important James; we're going there to fight Neo Zeon not so you can continue for feud.'  
  
'I know that well enough.' replied James slowly 'After this battle there will be no more feud Captain, I can assure you that.'  
  
---  
  
Chapter notes: I went back and edited the previous chapters to update some of the spellings of certain places.  
  
Federal Ship Names:- Prasutagus – King of the Iceni and husband to Boudicca   
Calgacus – Caledonian general who fought the Romans at, named by Tacitus as, Mon Graupius 


	4. Chapter 4: One Step Closer

**Chapter 4: One Step Closer**  
  
The trio of the Federation Forces cruisers slowed as they approached the border with the Republic of Zeon Side 3. Officially they would have to gain permission to cross the border since the Republic was technically an independent state; just how much that was true was a debated by conspiracy theorists all over the Earth Sphere. However the Federal Forces chain of command was still in shock from Char Aznable's strikes and there was no one to go through the diplomatic formalities to allow the cruisers to enter the Side.  
  
Alexander drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his command chair it had been well over an hour since he'd sent his requests to the Republic border forces and there was still no reply. James was moodily standing off to one side of the bridge staring impassively at the distant colony cylinders.  
  
'Captain I'm picking up a transmission from a Republic cruiser at the border.' reported Neil Winthrope from the communications station.  
  
'Put it through.' said Alexander. A moment later a face appeared on the main communications monitor. Alexander recognised the man and the Republic of Zeon uniform he wore; they'd first crossed paths near the end of the Gryps War. 'Commodore Bradshaw it's good to see you.'  
  
'Cut the pleasantries Captain Jellico.' replied Bradshaw gruffly. 'What do you want?'  
  
'Permission to enter Side 3 to conduct an investigation into possible Neo Zeon activity.' the words rolled off Alexander's tongue easily. 'We have reason to believe that a group of renegade Neo Zeon ships are using _Moussa_ as a base of operations.'  
  
'There are official channels for you to go through Jellico.' stated Bradshaw. 'Why are you asking me?'  
  
'The channels on our side are a little static at the moment.' replied Alexander. 'I was hoping this way would be easier and quicker.'  
  
'I thought the Federation wasn't going after Neo Zeon.' said Bradshaw. 'A number of their ships have returned to Sweetwater unopposed.'  
  
'This splinter group is considered more of a direct threat.' said Alexander sharply. 'They have acquired several Axis Zeon mobile suits. If the Neo Zeon fleet is holed up at Sweetwater they can't hurt anyone but with this lot on the loose they can cause no end of trouble, for both the Federation and Republic.'  
  
'Very well Captain.' said Bradshaw after a long pause. 'I will let you pass but after this don't ever come asking me for anything ever again.'  
  
'You are too kind Commodore Bradshaw.' replied Alexander. 'Thank you for your understanding and cooperation.' The republican commodore disappeared from the communications monitor. 'Helm resume course for [i]_Moussa_[/i] full speed.'  
  
The _Sussex's_ bridge remained quiet as the Federal cruiser approached the boarder. They passed the Republic Chivvay Kai heavy cruiser _Neikos_, Commodore Bradshaw's personal ship, without incident.  
  
'It's good to see that the Commodore is so accommodating.' said James, from his vantage point he could see the heavy cruiser clearly.  
  
'I think it's more likely that he doesn't want to annoy anyone.' commented Kyle Walker from the second command chair. 'The Republic's on its last legs. They won't risk alienating the Federation Forces.'  
  
'Why is it that everything nowadays has an ulterior motive.' asked James with a heavy sigh.  
  
'Was there ever a time when we didn't have them?' commented Kyle.  
  
'When I was young.' whispered James, so quietly that he was the only one to hear.  
  
'It doesn't matter as long as it goes our way.' said Alexander. 'Perhaps you should go and brief your men James.'  
  
'Yes sir.' said James. He left the bridge and made his way down to the pilot's lounge.  
  
After James had left Kyle leaned over and asked Alexander a question. 'Is he going to be okay?'  
  
'I've got no idea really.' replied Alexander. 'We'll just have to wait and see.'

* * *

James grabbed onto the handle of one of the linear rails that dragged him off into the bowels of the ship. He tried to get recent events straight in his mind. There was one however that worried him. It had happened a few months ago when the crew of the _Sussex_ were on leave in Van Braun on Luna. James hadn't really believe it when it happened but now that he looked back on it, it made perfect sense; the perfect preamble to this whole situation.  
  
_James sat at an alfresco table of a small café not far from the Anaheim Electronics headquarters. His drink left in its containers as he leafed through a copy of the Von Braun Times, the new was rather dull.  
  
James was slightly surprised when someone appeared next to his table and put a small case down on it. He repositioned himself to see the face of his visitor and then at the case.  
  
'I leant you that when we were ten.' said James scornfully. 'You've got a lousy return time.'  
  
'Sorry.' said Anthony Curran as he sat down in the chair next to James. 'I got a bit busy.'  
  
'That's an understatement.' declared James, he folded up the paper and put it down on the table.  
  
'Look I just wanted to get that out of the way.' said Anthony quietly.  
  
'Cutting the last tie?' asked James. 'So we can go at it like wild dogs and end this charade?'  
  
'Maybe, but also I just wanted to say goodbye we never really did that properly back then.' said Anthony turning to look at his onetime companion. 'I...I don't want to have to fight you James. Deep down we're still friends no matter what has happened to us.'  
  
'I wonder.' said James. 'What would it have been like?'  
  
'What do you mean?' asked a confused Anthony.  
  
'If you'd gone on the same shuttle as me or if I'd gone on the same shuttle as you.' He answered. 'What would we be doing now?'  
  
'I honestly don't know probably causing someone no end of trouble.' Said Anthony, he looked down at his watch. 'Damn. I have to go now. Hopefully we'll never see each other again.' Anthony stood and began to walk away_.  
  
James could predict Anthony's movements; they'd known each other long enough for that but the one thing James couldn't work out was what Anthony was planning. It didn't make sense; he didn't have enough strength to really do anything that could hurt the Federation, joining up with the rest of the Neo Zeon remnants would be far more sensible. However Anthony had never been one to go with the crowd.  
  
James let go of the linear rail and grabbed a pipe in the ceiling to stop his movement. He tapped the door control panel and walked into the pilot's lounge. The room was more crowded than usual since the pilot's from the _Prasutagus_ and _Calgacus_ were there for the briefing as well. Some of the younger, more nervous, pilots jumped to attention when James entered, he was a Lieutenant Commander after all.  
  
'At ease everyone. As I'm sure you are all aware we have now entered Side 3 and are proceeding to the location of _Moussa_ and the wreckage of Core 3.' he said. 'Our mission is to detain or destroy any Neo Zeon unit operating in this location.'  
  
'What kind of force are we dealing with?' asked Lieutenant George Crilly. 'I want to know if they've got any surprises waiting for us.'  
  
'There are two Musaka class cruisers with approximately six Geara Dogas and at least one Doven Wolf.' replied James crisply. 'Now I don't know if any of you encountered a Doven Wolf during the last big fight but let me tell you they are tough buggers to take down. We don't know if the Neo Zeeks have managed to retrieve any other Axis Zeon mobile suits but there is always a possibility; _Moussa_ has been pretty much abandoned since the fall of Haman Karn, who knows what secrets lurk within.'  
  
'So you, the great White Panther famous for patiently stalking his enemies, have no idea exactly what we're dealing with?' this was Lieutenant Rigby Wallace. Wallace was one of the older pilots, old enough to have learnt about James' reputation when it was being forged during the One Year War, but still just young enough to have actually missed all the fighting. 'I was under the impression that you would only strike when you know everything about your enemy.'  
  
James gritted his teeth Wallace was right but James hated to admit it, the myths and stories told about him painted a picture of the White Panther quite different to the man they were based on. 'It's true that there are elements to this mission that I have no idea about but the same can be said for any mission. You won't have to worry about any Axis Zeon mobile suits, my squad will deal with them, and all you have to concentrate on is the Geara Dogas. One last thing Lieutenant Wallace, you shouldn't always believe things you are told about people.'  
  
'As you wish sir.' replied Wallace.  
  
'Right head back to your ships and make sure you double check all your equipment.' ordered James. 'This is going to be a tough fight, so you better be ready for it.'

* * *

Anthony Curran stood in the grand throne room of Neo Zeon its decoration had become quite shabby from years of neglect but the room was still impressive. His meeting with the ship captains had been less than enjoyable. He walked up to the throne itself, from which Haman's ward Mineva Zabi 'ruled'. It was from her that the heart of the Zeon remnants was focused they all fell for it, Anthony included, too late he realised what was really going on. That had been long ago and certainly something he wasn't proud of. It must have been around then that he stopped believing in all the rhetoric, it just didn't match reality. He paused for a moment staring at the empty throne, it was very tempting, and he turned swiftly and lowered himself onto the throne. It felt good.  
  
'Congratulations sir, you know rule all of Neo Zeon.' said Warren Luther steeping out of the shadows and clapping. 'I hope you use your power more wisely than the last.'  
  
'Cut the crap Warren.' barked Anthony sternly. He stood and stepped down from the throne's platform. 'I assume you have something important to report?'  
  
'Yes sir. An hour and a half ago three Federation cruisers crossed the border into the Republic. The lead vessel has been identified as the Clop class vessel _Sussex_.' said Warren calmly. 'They have been spotted on an intercept course heading here.'  
  
Anthony did reply a first; he took a few moments to take in the grandeur of the room again before replying. 'They are moving faster than I expected. We don't have much time left.' He took a piece of paper from a pocket within his jacket and handed it too Warren. 'These are your instructions; I want you to carry them out to the letter you understand.'  
  
Warren scanned the paper quickly and was ever so slightly surprised by what he read. 'Are you sure about this Commander?'  
  
'Of course I am Warren, I wouldn't give it to you if I wasn't.' he said bitterly. 'Have Captain Atherton join me, I believe he's still sulking around here somewhere.'  
  
'Yes Sir.' Warren saluted and then marched from the throne room to being his search for Captain Atherton. He took out his orders and read them again; he'd never received anything like this before.  
  
Anthony watched his friend and confidant go. He realised that he'd reached, and passed, the point of no return; he had to see through this last gambit. It wasn't long before the short Captain Atherton appeared in the throne room.  
  
'So what is it you want to see me about Commander Curran?' spat Atherton.  
  
'I have received information that a squadron of Federation cruisers are heading our way.' said Anthony levelly. 'We can no longer stay here; we'll have to move out. Before we leave there is something we must do.'  
  
'And what is that?' asked the ship captain. 'It doesn't sound like we have much time.'  
  
'I want you to load the _Lutzow_ with all the advance technology, newtype data and mobile suit prototypes you can from _Moussa_.' said Anthony. 'There is still a lot that the Federation and AEUG weren't able to get when they captured Axis. I want you to drain the computers dry of all their information; we must take all of Neo Zeons data with us. I want you to select a crew of only the most loyal followers in order to protect this extremely valuable cargo.'  
  
'And why must we gather all this data?'  
  
'Simple, when we slip away from our Federation bloodhounds we'll be free to use this data as we wish.' replied Anthony. 'I'm sure either Anaheim or the Federation would pay handsomely for what we know. We can live out the rest of our lives as kings.'  
  
'And there was me thinking you we after something so much more Curran.' said Atherton. 'But it turns out you're little better than a grave robber. However I do find the idea of being extremely wealthy very appealing. I'll go along with your plan for now.'  
  
'Excellent captain, you won't regret this I promise you.'

* * *

Anthony finished sealing his pilot's suit and stepped through the airlock into the _Lutzow's_ mobile suit hanger. Edward Caron's Doven Wolf was already locked in position on one of the launch catapults. Anthony's own yellow and black Zaku III Custom was still in its berth but looked ready to go. He pushed off the deck and swung into the cockpit through the open hatch. He settled into the seat and began the pre-take off check list. When that was complete he moved the mobile suit over to the launch catapult then he switched his communications channel over to his direct link to Carson's mobile suit. 'Are you prepared for this battle?'  
  
'Yes sir.' replied Carson. 'We shall be victorious. I and the rest of our men will stop at nothing to protect the Neo Zeon data.'  
  
'Your dedication is refreshing Edward.' said Anthony.  
  
'The Spirit of Zeon is with us sir.' said Carson passionately. 'One way or another the Earthnoids will never oppress us again.'  
  
'It's been a long time since I met someone with such passion.' said Anthony suddenly feeling very old. 'Once battle is joined you will lead our forces.'  
  
'Sir?' queried Carson  
  
'I'm afraid I have a previous engagement and will be unable to effectively lead.' said Anthony  
  
'That pilot you warned me of?' asked the younger officer.  
  
'Very observant.' commented the older officer. 'Yes it's time for us to stop playing around and finish what we started.'  
  
'Then I hope the Spirit of Zeon smiles upon you and that you'll return safely too us sir.' said Carson as he saluted.  
  
Anthony switched off the communications channel. 'What kind of world do we live in if people still believe in the Spirit of Zeon?' he muttered to himself. 'That damned fool idea died long ago. Char all you've managed to do in this tragedy is drag up long dead ghosts.'  
  
A communications channel opened and the face of Captain Atherton appeared in Anthony's cockpit. 'Commander Curran it is taking longer than expected to gather the data and load the prototype frames. Your forces will have to launch ahead of us to buy us some more time. We've detected the Federation cruisers at the edge of radar range.'  
  
'Understood Captain, we'll hold them for as long as you need.' replied Anthony. A few moments later the Zaku III and Doven Wolf were launched into the docking port, they were quickly followed by all of the remaining Geara Dogas.

* * *

Alexander Jellico could see the wreckage of Core 3 and _Moussa_ clearly from his position on the _Sussex's_ bridge. This was it the one thing they never really got out of the first Neo Zeon war, a decisive conclusion. Now that it was near Alexander suddenly felt that he didn't want this conclusion, he knew it was going to be too costly.  
  
'All stations we are at level one battle stations.' he declared to the ship at large. 'Weapons prepare for missile barrage, contact the _Prasutagus_ and _Calgacus_ to coordinate the attack. The target is the _Moussa _docking port.'  
  
Upon hearing the Captain start to bark out orders the bridge crew quickly began to check the seals on their normal suits. Kyle Walker soon appeared on the bridge carrying Alexander's normal suit. 'Sir I think you should put this on now before the fighting starts.' There might have been a time long ago when Alexander would have refused the normal suit and carried on as normal, but he wasn't as young and adventurous as he used to be and so he hurried to get it on as fast as possible.  
  
'Captain we have entered effective missile range.' declared the feminine voice of Ensign Diana Levy from the Weapons position.  
  
'Excellent, begin barrage launch three waves before the mobile suits deploy.' ordered Alexander.

* * *

From his position of first on the catapult James could see the Federal missile barrage streaking off through space towards _Moussa_. He knew that it would be their turn to launch soon; he checked the Jegan-L's systems again just to be sure.  
  
He toggled the squadron communications channel on. 'Are you two ready back there?'  
  
'As ready as I'll ever be.' replied Jason, he was next in the queue.  
  
'Yes sir, no problems here.' reported Mike, who was bringing up the rear.  
  
'When we get out there it'll be your job to take down that Doven Wolf.' said James. 'I don't care how you do it just make sure it's dead and be fast about it.'  
  
'I suppose you'll be busy with Anthony then James?' asked Jason, who was making some last minuet adjustments to his cockpit systems.  
  
'Something like that yes.' replied James; a little guilt was creeping in at the edges of his voice.  
  
'Don't worry about it. I've taken these things down before.' said Jason confidently. 'Should be no bother, isn't that right Mike? We can take it down.'  
  
'Err yes?' replied Mike, he didn't sound very convincing.  
  
The conversation was put to an end by the series of flashing lights that indicated the imminent launch of the first mobile suit. As the final light flashed James' Jegan-L was sent hurtling down the catapult rail and then off into space to face his destiny.

* * *

Chapter Notes: Neikos – "Hate" According to Heraclitus, the force that splits the universe apart. 


	5. Chapter 5:and now the end is near

**Chapter 5:...and now the end is near.  
**  
The missile barrage from the Federal cruisers hammered the entrance to _Moussa's_ docking port, the port itself was spared direct attack thanks to the thick rocky exterior. The handful of Neo Zeon mobile suits did their very best to look like a swarm as they came up out of the docking port. Anthony Curran knew that for his plan to work most, if not all, of these few would have to die. It didn't bother him as far as he was concerned they were the type of people the universe could do without; they were all fanatics to a man. You had to be a fanatic to be a pilot in Neo Zeon; back after the One Year War many people had explained away their piloting by conscription and how they didn't support the Zabis. Now with so few loyal and trained pilots you had to be a true zealot of Zeon to step into a cockpit.  
  
As the third wave of Federal missiles hit _Moussa_ Anthony's sensors picked up the approaching mobile suits. The Zaku III Custom's computer checked the approaching mobile suits against its own database and identified three GM IIIs, seven standard Jegans and one modified Jegan, flagged as a 'Keffer Custom'. The eleven enemy mobile suits were all plotted onto the spherical panoramic screen with a zoomed window opening which focused on the Keffer Custom. Anthony knew that James would be piloting that Jegan again and he knew that one of them would have to die during this battle; there was no way around it. Before they'd always seemed to find a way to avoid actually having to kill each other but everything was different this time, no where to run to and no where to hide.  
  
Beside Anthony's Zaku III the hulking form of the Doven Wolf levelled up. Anthony allowed himself a slight side glance at the massive mobile suit; it truly was a monstrous weapon. The Doven Wolf was probably the most powerful mass produced mobile suit ever made; only a handful of custom newtype mobile suits and mobile armours surpassed it. He knew that the power of that mobile suit could swing the balance of the battle in his favour however it was dependent on the ability of the pilot; despite all the power of the Doven Wolf it was not invincible. Anthony pressed a button on the control pad of his linear floating seat that caused the Zaku III to reach out and touch the Doven Wolf, initiating a contact link to communication with Edward Carson.  
  
'Lieutenant I want you to concentrate your attack on the enemy cruisers,' ordered Anthony. 'Destroy them as you see fit.'

* * *

The Federal Forces mobile suits fanned out to create a wide front as they approached _Moussa_. The older GM IIIs had positioned themselves at the centre of the formation with the Jegans forming up on the flanks; James Keffer's Jegan-L flew slightly ahead of the GM III. The advanced sensor suite on James' mobile suit was the first to detect the Neo Zeon mobile suits. James' breathing rapidly increase as he dropped his targeting crosshairs over the Zaku III at the head of the Zeon formation; he didn't want to have to do this, but he had no choice. Cursing under his breath he pressed the trigger. A trio of beams burst forth from the barrel of the Jegan-L's long beam assault rifle.  
  
The Zaku III avoided the beams with a minimum of effort. James knew it was never going to be that easy. Pushing the Jegan-Ls thrusters to maximum he sped away from the rest of the Federal mobile suits, at the same time the Zaku III did the same. Both suits peeled off in the same direction, allowing the rest of their two forces to continue on towards each other.  
  
As the two suits closed it was James who fired first. The long beam assault rifle spat at quartet of shots but just as before the bulkier Zaku III Custom skilfully avoided the assault. In return Anthony fired a burst from his beam rifle but James dodged the beams just as skilfully as Anthony had. They were both consummate professional warriors who'd lost their way in the universe.  
  
James painted the Zaku III with the laser designator on the long beam assault rifle, keeping the lock was hard as the Zeon mobile suits launched itself into a pattern of sharp movements. James triggered a full barrage of six long missiles from the shoulder mounted launchers on the Jegan-L; all six missiles streaked through space homing in on the Zaku III. As the missiles closed the Zaku III span around and the waist mounted beam guns lifted up into firing position. Anthony pressed the trigger lightly sending out a volley of mega particles that destroyed all the missiles. He kept firing, through the missile swarm, aiming at the Jegan. James attempted to avoid and the beams only narrowly missed the mobile suit instead they sheered off the top of his shield.  
  
James lashed back with a hail of fire from his long beam assault rifles but only succeeded in blasting off some armour plating from the Zaku IIIs right leg exposing one of the built in thrusters. 'Damnit!' snarled James. 'Can't get a clear shot, I need something I don't have to aim!' A flash of inspiration hit him and he quickly set to work detaching the long missile launcher from his Jegan's right shoulder. Grabbing the launcher he threw it in the general direction of where he thought Anthony's Zaku III would manoeuvre. A smile crept onto his face as the launcher neared the Zaku; he wait for what he thought was the right moment and fired.  
  
The beam lanced through the missile launcher and detonated the three missiles still housed within it. The expanding explosion caught the rear of the Zaku III and shredded two of the ejectable propellant pods mounted on its backpack. The propellant pods exploded causing the Zaku to shudder violently and Anthony was forced to eject the remaining two in case they too exploded.  
  
Anthony roared with fury and sent his Zaku III jetting off towards James. His hand gilded gracefully over his linier seats control pad as he triggered the activation of one of his beam sabres. The Zaku grabbed the deadly melee weapon, with its left hand, from its housing on the mobile suits waist. Jetting in close Anthony let loose a flurry of slashes and jabs with the beam sabre that James was hard pressed to avoid. With one last slash he sliced through the Jegan-L's long beam assault rifle causing it and the grenades in it's built in launcher to explode.  
  
Suddenly on his monitor Anthony was alerted to the information that the _Lutzow_ and _Graudenz_ had successfully launched from _Moussa_. 'I've got another appointment to meet James.' said Anthony coolly. 'So I guess we get to live a little longer.'

* * *

Jason and Mike were able to single out their opponent very easily. The Doven Wolf stuck out like a sore thumb in the Neo Zeon formation; no matter how impressive the Geara Dogas looked they just didn't have the same look of absolute power. When the two sides clashed the Doven Wolf didn't even bother with the Federal mobile suits instead it just barged through and headed for the Federal cruisers.

* * *

Edward Carson knew his orders and he planned to carry them out to the letter. His target was the enemy capital ships, the little Jegans were even worth his attention. As he closed on the cruisers they threw up an impressive hail of defensive fire but that's to the power of the Doven Wolfs qusai-psycommu his was able to avoid it all effortlessly. He locked his beam rifle into place on the Doven Wolfs chest turning it into a mega- launcher; he let his aim fall on the lead Federal ship, the Clop class cruiser that had been chasing them since the Battle of Axis. He'd get rid of that nuisance once and for all right now.  
  
He pressed the trigger and watched the beam build before it lurched from the barrel. Even before the beam fired Edward saw another rifle beam creeping into his vision. It was a lone beam but it streaked through space and collided with his own blast, it was a one in a million shot. As the two beams hit they released a tremendous amount of energy that blinded Edward for a moment.

* * *

'Great shot Mike!' Jason was impressed. He didn't know how Mike had done it but that one snap shot had saved their ship. He was beginning to think that Mike was special; he hadn't seen shooting like that since the first Neo Zeon war. However he wasn't going to dwell on that now, the most important thing was to destroy the Doven Wolf no matter what.  
  
The two Jegans raced towards the mammoth Neo Zeon mobile suit as fast their thrusters would allow. Jason fired a trio of shots towards the Doven Wolf but it avoided them all too easily. Not wanting to let up he continued on unabated, firing a constant stream of mega particles at the large mobile suit.  
  
Incensed by the assault on his mobile suit Edward Carson lashed out, the qusai-psycommu sending the Doven Wolfs two wire-guided hands racing out in different directions, ready for an all-range attack. The first wire-guided hand fired its palm mounted beam gun and severed the Jegans left leg; while the second wire-guided hand rammed into the Jegans head ripping it clean off. Inside the Jegan's cockpit several monitors exploded showering Jason in shards of glass as the mobile suits span helplessly out of control.  
  
Edward never got the chance for the kill shot since Mike sent his Jegan hurtling towards the Doven Wolf and with skill far exceeding his experience as a pilot severed the wires linking the hands to the Doven Wolf. Mike wasn't finished their though he dashed in close to the hulking Neo Zeon monster and fired the missiles mounted on his shield at point blank range before fainting back. He was taking full advantage of the Jegans superior manoeuvrability. The missiles struck with great forces and ripped the right arm clean away from the Neo Zeon suit.  
  
Carson return fired with his beam rifle and chest beam cannons as the Jegan fell back but only succeed in destroying the pale green mobile suits shield. As the mighty Doven Wolf tried to reposition itself to target the Jegan better Mike drew his beam sabre and went in for the strike. Racing in from above and behind Mike rammed the beam sabre down into the torso of the Doven Wolf. The cockpit with filled with super-heated plasma and the sabre carried on until it breached the suits reactor. Wisely Mike abandoned the sabre hilt and fled before the reactor cooked off.

* * *

As his Zaku III journeyed back to the vicinity of _Moussa_ where the two Musaka cruisers were waiting Anthony spotted the flash of the Doven Wolf exploding. He let out a sigh of relief; he was pleased that the Federals had managed to deal with that monster. He knew it was quite cruel deliberately sending off men like Carson to die but he didn't care anymore. He brought the Zaku III up close to the bridge of the _Lutzow_, placing the hands of the Zaku III to commence communications.  
  
'Commander Curran we have lots of lovely stuff in here.' chuckled Captain Atherton. 'We even found one of the Geymark prototypes; I expect that will fetch a fair price. Along with all of Toto's clone research materials.'  
  
'Excellent Captain.' commented Anthony.' You have made things so much easier for me. Now the dream of Neo Zeon ends here!' In a swift movement Anthony activated the Zaku IIIs waist mounted beam guns, the popped up into fire position, with a simple finger movement Anthony sent torrents of mega particles ripping through the superstructure of the _Lutzow_. He pulled his mobile suit away from the cruiser as secondary explosions ripped down into the bowels of the vessel.

* * *

The bridge of the _Graudenz_ was caught totally off guard by the actions of the black and yellow Zaku III Custom. 'What the hell does he think he's doing' yelled Captain Henry Mustafa. 'All weapons target the traitor!'  
  
'I don't think you want to do that Captain.' said Warren Luther; he was holding a pistol to the captain's temple. 'I suggest you have your crew stand down and signal our surrender to the Federal Forces.'  
  
'Surrender are you insane?' yelled Mustafa. 'They'll kill us. I'll never go along with this!'  
  
Warren sighed. He didn't want to do this but he had his orders. 'Very well if that is your decision.' He pulled the trigger. Mustafa's blood and brain matter splattered across the deck plating. Warren pulled the dead mans body aside and sat in the command chair. 'I am assuming command of this vessel. Deploy a surrender flare. There has been enough bloodshed these past years.'

* * *

James wasn't all that surprised when he watched Anthony destroy the _Lutzow_. Anthony seemed to have become just a reckless as he had. With his long beam assault rifle destroyed he was left with only his beam sabres. James didn't mind close combat it was just that in his opinion it could be sloppy and far too dangerous; ranged combat was the best way forward. However that was all but impossible now. He took out a beam sabre but didn't activate it; he wanted to get closer to Anthony. He saw the other Zeon cruiser deploy a series of flares; the international sign of surrender was blazoned across space but he knew that didn't apply to him and Anthony. The few Zeon mobile suits that remained were now heading back to their ship.  
  
James sent his Jegan-L racing down towards where the black and yellow Zaku III Custom was hovering around. As he closed in he triggered a burst from his Vulcan gun but the bullets merely scratched the heavy duty Zeon mobile suit. Anthony returned the favour with his own Vulcan gun and a pair of missiles from the launcher hidden in his arm shield. James was forced back as he avoided the missiles. Anthony jetted off to the left and took out his own beam sabre and went off after the Jegan-L. In a barrage of hacks, slashes and parries the two mobile suits engaged in brutal close combat, each exchange adding more damage to both machines.  
  
'Why don't you just play nice and die!' yelled James taking another jab.  
  
'Why don't you!' replied Anthony parrying the jab and then taking the offensive himself. The next few moments seemed to slow down for both the combatants. As Anthony lunged forward James slipped to the side and rammed his own beam sabre upwards toward the approaching Zaku III. Too late Anthony realised that he'd be impaled on James sabre, mentally Anthony prepared himself for his fate and he wasn't disappointed.  
  
Then in that terrible moment James realised what he'd just done. He'd just killed his best friend and what for? Nothing but a stupid argument over a decade ago. Grief swelled up inside him and he started to cry, sobbing out year's worth of anguish. It didn't last long though as a power surge in the Zaku III caused its beam rifle to fire one last time. The shot smashed its way the Jegan-L's torso shredding the cockpit and its pilot.  
  
The two heavily damaged mobile suits drifted apart from each other and lots of little explosions racked them before there reactors exploded. The two shone as bright a supernova before finally disappearing.

* * *

Two Earth Federation Space Forces officers stepped off the linear car into the station; this station was midway along the length of the space colony. One of the officers was obviously older than his companion because of the specs of grey slowly creeping into his hair. The two officers walked slowly through the station one stopped briefly to buy a newspaper from a vendor, the headlines were still full of the Republic of Zeon's rejoining the Federation. As they left the station they entered the colony cylinder and out into a fairly quiet suburb, occasionally an Elecar would meander down the main thoroughfare.  
  
The two officers were looking for a particular place; the older officer took out a scrap of paper and consulted the scribbled down instructions written on it. He looked up and down the thoroughfare checking the visible street names before pointing at one of the side streets further along. The youngest of the pair fell in step behind and followed. It didn't take them long to find their destination, a small café going by the name 'Le Café En Rose'. The caf's sign had a crude painting of a flower; only a certain type of person was likely to recognise it as the space dock ship the café owner had warped the get the cafés name.  
  
The bell above the door tinkled as the officers opened the door to get in. They sat at the small round table in the window. Up at the counter the two waitresses shared a hushed conversation before one of them disappeared into the kitchens.

* * *

'Mrs Catherine! Mrs Catherine!' called the waitress as she dashed through the kitchens to the small office at the very back of the premises. She burst through the office door much to the surprise of Catherine and Alexander who were sitting behind the desk. 'Two Federal Forces officers just came in. What do you think they want! The Federal Forces never normally come down this far.'  
  
'I suspect they want something to drink and maybe a bite to eat.' commented Alexander. 'This is a café after all.'  
  
'Don't worry child.' soothed Catherine. 'We'll deal with them, won't we darling?'  
  
'Of course.' replied Alexander as he stood up. 'I have no idea why you girls get so jumpy when Federal Forces people drop by. It's not as if we're about to have another war or anything.'  
  
Leaving the office Alexander walked down the service corridor and out into the seating area. He took one look at the two Federal Forces officers and a smile crept onto his face. It had been quite a while since he'd seen them last.  
  
'Mr Raynor and Mr Sutherns what can I do you for today?' he declared as he walked up to their table.  
  
'C-captain!' stammered Mike Sutherns as he shot up out o the chair not exactly sure whether he should salute or not.'  
  
'I've had enough of that.' groaned Alexander, he pulled up a chair. 'I'm retired you don't have to do all that crap. So what brings you all the way out here?'  
  
'Our ship came into port this morning.' replied Jason Raynor. 'The crew is a bit green and let us collide with another cruiser, we lost the portside turret; the captain was not impressed.'  
  
'I'm not surprised.' snorted Alexander. 'That crew must be pretty pathetic to let that happen.  
  
'Yeah you would have thought the SNRI would have better people.' commented Mike offhandedly. 'I don't know what its like at their head office but it's a slapdash affair around here.'  
  
'You guys are with SNRI now?' asked Alexander. 'You must be going up in the world.'  
  
'It's not as impressive as you think.' said Jason dismissively. 'We get use to test out the prototypes they don't want to waste the time of their top test pilots with.'  
  
Alexander leaned back on his chair, something Catherine always chided him for, and ran a hand through his hair. 'We never really got a chance to do this back then did we? I mean just hang around and chat.'  
  
'Of course not.' voiced Jason. 'James always had us running off on one thing or another, and then there was his damned feud with Anthony Curran.'  
  
'I never really knew James but what was that feud all about?' asked Mike.  
  
'He never told me.' replied Jason. 'Did he tell you Alexander?'  
  
Alexander slowly nodded. 'Once, it was at the back end of the Grypps War when we first ran into Axis Zeon. You know that he and Anthony were both school friends from their home colony in Side 5. They were both passionate about spacenoid independence but they had differing views on how to achieve it. James favoured using the Earth Federation Assembly to again independence peacefully, however Anthony believe that the Earth Federation would never free the colonies and that force was the one way forward. A simple ideological difference influenced their entire adult lives and set them against each other.'  
  
'Quite sad really.' 

---  
  
Room 5, House 9 Studios Presents A Trying To Blend In Production  
  
_Mobile Suit Gundam 0093: Wayward Warriors_  
  
By Paul Snowdon Based on Mobile Suit Gundam created by Tomino Yoshiyuki and Yadate Hajime © Sunrise and Sotsu Agency  
  
Cast in Order of appearance:   
Alexander Jellico  
Kyle Walker  
James Keffer  
Michael Sutherns  
Jason Raynor  
Henry Zigner  
Anthony Curran  
Edward Carson  
Ross Atherton  
Catherine Williamson  
Warren Luther  
Rigby Wallace  
George Crilly  
Neil Winthrope  
Eric Bradshaw  
Diana Levy  
Henry Mustafa  
  
Thank You for taking to the time to read this fan fiction work.


End file.
